Crushed
by GohanRules
Summary: Logan can't seem to stay focused in class this year. But can you blame him? He's never had to deal with such a huge distraction before.


**Author's Note: **Don't ask where this came from because I honestly don't know why I wrote this tiny little thing. But I did and I'm too lazy to check over it for mistakes. I should also state that that's a bad choice seeing as I wrote this in about half an hour. But oh well! I just wanted to give you guys a little Cargan goodness. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings: **Slash and fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>Logan hated this. You'd think after months of seeing the same person five days a week that he would be over his little creeper moments. Yet, here he was continuing with the same old routine he's been following since the first day of Junior year. He released a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his soft, brown spikes. He forced his gaze away from his subject of infatuation and looked out the huge glass windows taking up most of the space on one of the classroom walls. Logan noticed for the first time that it was raining quite heavily outside. Water was practically pelting the glass at a strange angle, signifying the sure to be heavy winds accompanying the weather. Logan smiled softly to himself. He loved days like these. The kind where one could just roll up in bed and wrap themselves up in a thick blanket while listening to the sound of the rain making contact with anything in its way as the thunder sounded boisterously above.<p>

"Uh, Logan, can you answer number twelve please?"

Logan looked away from the window to see his teacher, Dr. Howard, smiling at him, the deep wrinkles on her pale face becoming more pronounced as she did so. The brunet couldn't help but smile genuinely back at the cute old lady before he looked down at his worksheet and read the correct answer out loud.

"The id, ego, and super-ego."

"Very good, Logan."

The teenager nodded his head in thanks as Dr. Howard continued on talking about psychoanalysis and the three components of personality. Logan could feel himself slowly drifting away from the lecture. His mind was just on other things. Maybe just one more look? Just one more for the day and then he'll actually pay attention to the lesson so he'll be prepared for the test in two days.

_'Just one more look,'_ he confirmed.

He turned his head to the right and his eyes immediately widened as they met the light brown ones of the short Hispanic boy on the other side of the room. His head snapped forward towards the board. Logan could feel his heart pounding against his thoracic cavity as it pumped rapidly pumped blood to his cheeks. Did he see him? What if he saw him? This was not good!

Logan jumped in his seat as he felt his desk vibrate slightly. His eyes refocused and he gasped when he looked up to see Carlos smiling down at him apologetically.

"Sorry, didn't mean to kick your desk," he whispered as to not talk over the teacher. Logan's mouth opened and closed a few times, but not a word was spoken to the Latino. The raven-haired teen giggled as he grabbed the large bottle of hand sanitizer on the book shelf next to Logan's desk. He rubbed some onto his hands and began walking away back to his own seat. The flustered brunet couldn't help the hungry stare he gave the other's butt as it swayed away from him. As soon as the Latino sat back down in his seat, his full attention was on the rambling psychology teacher. Logan took advantage of the fact and used up the last ten minutes of class appreciating the seemingly unsuspecting Latino's face, hair, and developed biceps.

Once the bell rang, everyone shot out of their seat and ran to the door, eager as always to be going home after the infamous last period of the day. Logan, of course was a little more appropriate about his leave. He slowly stood up and packed the numerous, unused pencils, pens and highlighters on his desk into his book bag. His expression was tired and bored as he closed the zipper and swung the bag over his right shoulder. As expected, most of the people were already out of the classroom, probably halfway to their bus by now. Only a few stragglers remained as the filed out of the room calmly. Logan was the last one and he could see someone bent over by the doorframe and tying their shoe. He recognized those tight pants anywhere. The pale boy could feel the blood reaching his cheeks once again as he persisted to make his way out of the room. Just as he was about to make it, Carlos snapped right back up and accidently bumped into his chest. Logan resisted the mortifying urge to moan at the contact.

"Oh, um, sorry again. I should watch out where I'm going," the shorter teenager said, with a hint of a smile in his voice.

Logan looked away and began to walk as fast as he could away from the Latino without looking like he was running away.

"That's okay. It was my fault!" he yelled back once he was a reasonable ten feet away and down the hall. He was too preoccupied with the task of getting to his bus before his heart burst to notice the knowing grin on the Latino's face as he watched him get farther and farther.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, see? Short. But I thought it was pretty good for thirty minutes. IT was easy to write since this is based off of something that happens to me every day, me being Logan. So, uh, updates coming this weekend and as always, if you want to follow me on Twitter: Gohanrules1. Please review and tell me what you thought about this :)<strong>

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
